Poisonous Tribe
by Poisonous.Gunners
Summary: When Spyro and Cynder return from the battle of Malefor, the dragons of Warfang still have their hatred for Cynder. Not after long, Cynder is kidnapped by a tribe of Poison dragons and taken to their village. Spyro will stop at nothing to find Cynder but when he finds her, will she want to come back?
1. Hated again

**Poisonous Tribe**

**Chapter 1 **

**Hated again**

Spyro's eyes shot open.

He was welcomed by a bright light. He closed them straight away then blinked a few times to clear his vision.

"Wha..." he said getting up. He was in the middle of a field. The sky was a beautiful bright blue with the sun shinning down on him. The long grass was a bright green and trickled against his royal purple scales as they brushed him. Flowers of all kinds were open and showing stunning colours as the calm wind blew them around.

"Where am I?" He started to walk around, looking at the amazing scenery until he remembered something.

"Malefor ...We defeated him, he's gone!" He said aloud, "It's over, it's all over!".

He started running around cheerfully, laughing and jumping around. As he was running, he tripped over something and landed in the grass with a thud.

"What the?" He questioned getting up.

He turned around to see something black in the grass. He walked closer and saw a black dragoness sleeping on her side. Her scales shining in the morning light. She had a peaceful look on her face, almost content. He started at her then realizing who she was.

"Cynder? Cynder!" He exclaimed trying to wake her up," Come on, wake up!".

Her emerald eyes shot open with shock. She gasped and came to her feet, breathing fast. Spyro stared at her, waiting for her panic to calm down.

She looked around and then stared at him. She breathed out panting "Are we dead?".

"No Cynder. We are alive and everything is fine...we did it, we really did it!" He answered smiling to her.

"Spyro...you did it, it was you. You saved us all" she said looking at Spyro.

"Cynder, you helped me though everything and stayed with me when you could have saved yourself, and for that I..." he stopped.

_'How do i end that?' _he thought, '_do i really love her?'_

He looked at Cynder, who was patiently waiting for him to end that sentence.

_'Just say it , its just three words, three easy little words, just say it!'_

"...And for that i...i...i'm grateful" he said with a fake smile then turning away from her and clenching his teeth, mentally hitting himself for chickening out.

"Oh..it was alright" she signed with disappointment, "So,what are we going to do now?".

" I guess we go back" he said starting to look around.

"Oh...okay" Cynder sighing. Spyro noticed the sigh and looked concerned

"What's wrong with going back?" Spyro asked .

"No it's fine but...what if the dragons in the city don't like me? I mean most of them are there because of me." She said looking down in shame .

He sighed and shook his head. "It will be okay, I promise" he smiled.

"Alright let's go" she said walking,half-heartedly believing him.

They set off flying, trying to figure out where they were. It was starting to get late and they needed a place to stop and rest. They didn't notice that there was something familiar near then. The cheetah village.

Cynder saw it and said," Hey, lets stop there".

Spyro looked down and saw it, "Yeah. Maybe Hunters there".

"I hope so".

They flew down and landed at the beginning of the entrance. They slowly walked though and saw a few cheetahs walking around but one saw them.

"Spyro! Cynder!" he called, "You did it!"

"Hunter!" they called back running to him.

He knelt down to their height and said "What are you doing here? You should be in Warfang".

"We need a place to rest on our way there. We can't really remember much about after the fight" Cynder answered.

"Most i can remember is a bright light and then everything fine again" Hunter said standing up again, "You can stay here as long as you want".

"All i need right now is rest" Spyro said.

"Yeah same with me" Cynder added.

"Come, i will show you a place were you can sleep" Hunter instructed.

They followed him to one of the houses in the village. He showed then inside and then said goodnights. Cynder went to a lay down in the conner and laid her head down resting on her paws. Spyro lied down next to her, the sides of their bodies touching.

Cynder gave him a questionable look and said, " Ah Spyro, the chains are off you don't have to be so close"

"Ah, sorry force of habit" Spyro said getting up and moving away.

"It wasn't a problem its just...yeah" she spoke nervously back. She thought G_reat, great, just push him away! _

There were a few moments of silence until Spyro broke it by saying, "Good night".

"Yeah, good night' Cynder said falling asleep.

They both woke up the next morning and after a quick breakfast with Hunter, they were starting to leave. Spyro and Hunter were saying good byes but Cynder was thinking about something else.

_'What will happen when we get there?'_

As she was thinking, she saw something moving near the trees. She walked over cautiously and saw a shadow of a dragon. She walked closer to it but it quickly moved away and disappeared into the forest. Cynder stayed there looking at the same spot for a moment before slowly walking to were it ran off to. She stopped when she heard Spyro saying something to her. She turned to walk but where Spyro and Hunter were.

"Where did you go?" Spyro asked.

"Nowhere important" she said.

"Okay" Spyro nodded then turning to hunter, " Thank you but we must go".

"Of course, be safe dragons" he smiled.

They nodded to the cheetah and took off flying. As they flied, they started to see Warfang. At the back, the tall wall with the temple behind it. They landed a few meters away from the beginning of Warfang and walked through. Spyro ahead of Cynder. Spyro walked throughout the gates but Cynder hesitated.

_ Don't be stupid, its fine,_ she told herself. As they walked through the beginning of the city, the moles and dragons stopped and stared in awe as the purple hero returned but stopped as soon as they saw Cynder.

Their eyes went from love to hate. Cynder saw this and put her head down to hide her face from the crowd. As they walked to the temple past the market place , they could hear voices every now and then, mostly stuff like "Its her" or " Whats she doing here".

Spyro noticed this and the fact that Cynder was keeping her head down behind him. He slowed down and let her come next to him then putting his wing over her and lifted his head up.

"It's alright, I'm here" he said protectively. She gave a light nod.

They reached the tall wall at the back of Warfang with the temple behind it. The guards at the gates immediately open the gates to let Cynder and Spyro walked though. The gates closed behind them with a loud crashing noise, leaving there crowd outside to wonder.

They stopped in the courtyard outside the doors and Cynder spat angrily, "Did you see that, the way they looked at me?".

"Woah, calm down" Sypro said, " I'm sure they just didn't expect to see you here".

"Yeah maybe" Cynder hissed angrily.

Suddenly the doors opened and a bright light came shooting towards them. " Spyro!" called the light. It went crashing into Spyro causing him to stumble and almost fall over.

"Wha...Sparx!" cheered Spyro.

"Spyro, man i knew you could do it, i just knew it", Sparx said hugging Spyros snout.

"And you..." Sparx said turning to Cynder, " You kept your promise...thank you".

Cynder smiled and said " No problem Sparx".

Just after that the doors opened again to reveal the 3 guardian dragons Terrador, Cyril and Volteer. "Welcome home young heroes" Terrador said with a smile. "This is amazing, incredible-" said Volteer until he was cut off by Cyril, " Don't deafen them Volteer!"

Terrador chuckled and then stared back at the dragons and the chuckle faded away. "Where's Ignitus?"

Spyro then remembered, his lips trembled as he spoke,"He didnt make it though the belt of f-fire".

Cynder watched Spyro. Ignitus was like a father to Spyro plus the first dragon he ever met. She owed Ignitus a thank you for also believing she could change like Spyro but that wont happen.

"He gave his life for us" Cynder finished. There was a long silence, everyone could tell Spyro was trying to hold back tears.

"Well, he will be remembered as a hero,a great sacrifice made to save dragons" said Terrador, " But now we have much to discuss, follow us young dragons".

They all walked into the temple and the door closed behind them.

* * *

**So that the beginning of my first story. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review. **


	2. The Temple tour

**Poisonous Tribe **

**Chapter 2 **

**Temple tour**

As soon as Spyro and Cynder walked through the door their eyes wide open to see the temple. It was huge inside with high ceilings and royal red carpets. The walls were cream with red and gold borders and every now and then there was a window or a Warfang flag.

"Awesome right?" Sparx smiled opening out his tiny insect arms.

"Yeah" Cynder and Spyro spoke together.

"Oh and it gets better then that, i mean this place has everything; training room, library, dinning room, War room, guest rooms and more" Sparx listed

"We should check those out" Spyro suggested

"First you must see your rooms,young dragons" Cyril said," We will meet you in the War room later".

"Wait. War room?" Spyro asked. "Its a circular room in the temple where we discus whats going on in the war and stuff " answered Sparx. The guardians started to walk off together while Cynder, Spyro and Sparx walked in the other direction. They walked a little bit until Sparx said "You guys must see your rooms, they were designed for you".

"Wait, designed for us? How long have we been gone? " Cynder asked."Only a few days " answered Sparx.

"What!, a few weeks, weren't you worried about us!?" Spyro yelled.

"We knew you would come back, i mean your Spyro and Cynder" he said pointing towards them, "Even if she is an evil she-dragon" he mumbled to himself. They walked a little more until they came to the guest rooms and Sparx stopped in front of 2 of the doors.

"Here you go" he said showing them the doors. The one on the right had the name Spyro written in gold letters and the one on the left had Cynder.

Cynder walked to the door and stared at the name and said "You engraved our names on the door?"

"Why not?' Sparx said as he went to open Sypros door," Go on, check it out". Him and Spyro walked in the room leaving Cynder in the hall way.

"I guess i will see this myself" she said opening the door. As soon and she opened the door she stared in awe at the room. It had high a celling with cream walls, on the left side was a black cushion which was her bed and on the right side was a desk and book self. At the other side was long black curtain covering the light trying to shine through. She walked over to the long curtains and pulled them back to reveal a glass door leading to her balcony. She turned to book shelf and looked over the books on it until she heard a voice coming from the door.

"Nice room, huh?" smiled Spyro leaning against the door frame.

She turned her head to see Sparx and Sypro.

"Yeah, really nice, what about yours?" she said

"Nice too but i can't say much about the room mate" He smirked looking at Sparx. "Hey!" sparx yelled.

Cynder let out a light laugh before asking "To the War room,i guess?"

"Yeah, lets go" spoke Sparx.

They walked though the temple and then reached a large door with the Warfang symbol on it and opened it. The walls on the inside were covered in book cases with scrolls,maps and books. In the middle was a circular table with a large map on it. Aroung the table was the guardians looking at the map. They kept their eyes on the map until Volteer looked up and saw Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. "Come in young dragons, we have something to discus" he said looking back at the map.

"What is it?" Spyro asked walking up to the table.

"Even though you and Cynder defeated the dark master, there are still the remains of his army alive and running a mock around this area" Terrador acknowledged, "Also the fact that we wish to send out search partys around this area to see if there is any dragon cites or villages, i mean some of the dragons in this city had to come from somewhere"

"So we kill some bad guys and find more Dragons" Sparx said

"Yes but the weird thing is lately the army hasn't been seen." Terrador nodded

"Why is that a problem?" asked Sparx.

"If they are not seen, then want are they doing" Cyril said.

"Oh, okay" Sparx said

"Well if you want to know where they came from, can't you just ask them" said Spyro.

"We already tried that but they would not listen or were to upset to talk about it...but maybe they would talk to a hero" Cyril said turning to Spyro and Cynder.

"I dont think thats a good idea" gulped Cynder

"why not?" Volteer asked

"Well...um..im not on good terms with the dragons of Warfang" she said

"Then meeting some face to face would be better, the could get to know the real you" Spyro smiled walking up to her. She turned towards Spyro and smiled too. They could not turn away from each others gaze until a voice came though.

"Good, now tomorrow i expect both of you in the training hall after breakfast" Terrador said, "You can go now".

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx all nodded and walked out the War room and turned back to their rooms. The journey back to their rooms was silence. the reached they out side of the rooms." Do you think it will work?" Cynder spoke breaking the silence

"What will work?" Sypro asked opening the door and walking in. Cynder watched in after and looked around his room. It was the same as hers but the colours were gold and purple. " The plan to ask the dragons, i mean for them not to want to kill me" she responded facing Spyro. "Cant blame them" Sparx said flying to his bed that was on a shelf next to Sypro's bed. Cynder turned to wards him with a angry face then faced Spyro again

"Well,what else are we going to do?" he spoke walking to his cushion and sitting on it. She looked towards the glass door and realised that the sun was already set and the stars were showing.

"I should get to bed" she sighed turning to the door.

" Alright, night Cyn" Spyro said curling up on his bed, his head on his front paw. She stopped at the door way and looked at him with a questionable face. "Cyn?" she asked.

"What, don't you like the nickname?" he said lifting up his head." No i...like it" she smiled. She sold there thinking, _should i ask him, i mean its a simple question, did you hear me in the core?._ She sighed and said "Night, Sparx...night Spyro".

She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Spyro put his head back on the cushion and closed his eyes until he was inturputed by Sparx

"Cyn?...CYN!?" he boomed. "Whats wrong with that? I gave her a nickname" Spyro replied

"Oh no, its fine, besides the fact you like her!" Sparx shouted. Spyro jumped at what he said. _He knows, _he thought to himself._  
_

"I...dont know what your talking about" he chucked nervously

"Oh please Spyro its obvious, the way you talk to her and protect her, it means something" Sparx said

"So what if i like Cynder?" Spyro demaned

"Hey, I'm just stoping you from making a big mistake" Sparx said "Good night".

"Wait...Sparx" Sypro said

"Good night" Sparx ordered

In Cynder room, she was having the same conversation but with herself. _A nickname that has to say something right and the fact he protected me...or was that just being nice. _Not after long she gave up and went to sleep, hoping things may be different

The days went on as normal in the dragon temple. Spyro and Cynder woke up and trained with the guardians for a while then the rest of the day was theirs. Even though the wasn't much to do around the temple be sides training the still made do. Every now and then they would go out the temple into War fang and try and talk to at least some of the dragons, But most of the would just glare at Cynder. They just stopped trying after a while and stayed in the temple. The connection with Spyro and Cynder grew storer every passing day but them always avoiding the subject. But they weren't prepared for the coming day of a new enemy.

* * *

**Kind of boring chapter but I'm setting the base for the story so yeah. Please Review.**

**Until next time...Stay Poisonous .**

**(Wow that sounds lame)**


	3. Cold Awaking

**Poisonous Tribe **

**Chapter 2**

**Cold Awakening **

_**Spyro's dream**_

His eyes shot opened and he saw nothing but white. It slowly faded into a Field of green grass with tress around it. there was so sound to be heard. _What, what's going on? _He walked around for a bit until the floor changed to ash and he looked up and saw the remains of a town or village. The air was covered in thick black smoke.

_What happened here?_

He walked around the ruins. Everything was burnt to the ground and some still burning. Even some bodies were seen laying around. _Wha.._He stopped when he heard the distant sound of crying. He followed the noise, until he saw what looked like a dragoness sitting over a burnt up dragon. "Hello?, are you okay?, What happened here?" he said. The dragoness looked up and he realised who she was by her eyes, her emerald eyes.

"Cynder".

" You". As soon as she saw him, her eyes turned to hate, "HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed, tears dripping down her face.

"Cynder, I don't know what your talking abo-" he stuttered until he was cut off. "I can't believe you, I trusted you and look what you did!" She cried running towards him.

"Calm down, what's going on?" he said to her. He tried to reach out to her but she growled and snapped at his paw.

"Don't you dare Spyro!,I thought I knew you!, But what they said was true, they knew this was going to happen but I thought it would be okay, but I was wrong!"

"Whose they? What did they say?" he asked. She was still and silent until she sighed, tears still in her eyes.

"A purple dragon will always be a purple dragon, even in a different generation".

"Malefor" He spoke coming to a realisation.

The world around him went black and he heard the sound thundering sound of screaming and crying.

He woke up with a shock. He breathed in and out trying to get air in. Once his breathing was normal he looked up at the celling and his eyes wondered to the glass door and sunlight shinning though. He slowly got up and heard Sparx waking up. The dragon-fly gave a yawn then said

"What's with the noise buddy?, it's early"."Oh, just a nightmare" Spyro said getting up and stretching out like a cat.

"Alright, what's on today's list?" Sparx said getting up and hovering to Spyro.

"The usual, training" Spyro said

Sparx groaned and said " Aren't you tried of that, I mean have a little fun"

" Ah,no thank you" Spyro spoke.

They walked out the door of their room and turned in the hallway towards the dinning room for breakfast. Sparx started moving but Spyro noticed Cynder's door was closed which meant she was probably still asleep.

He walked to the door and was about to knock until Sparx stopped him and said "Woah are you crazy?! Waking the evil she-dragon".

"She's not evil and if I don't, she will be in trouble" Spyro knocked on the door and waited for a response but nothing

"Hello Cyn, you awake?" He said knocking again. No response again. He reached for the door handle.

"Let's go, she's not- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ?!" Sparx yelled as Spyro pushed the door.

The door opened. It was pitch black inside with only the glow of a lantern next to her cushion she slept on. You could see her body curled up with her face on her paw and her tail wrapped around her too.

"Hey Cynder, wake up" Spyro smiled walking up to her. She moved her head slightly and mumbled what sounded like "Go away".

He laughed slightly before rubbing his head on hers. " Cynder, get up, we will be late".

She mumbled again and got up and turned around to put her back to him " Get out"

He walked to the curtain and pulled them open to show the light. She growled and covered her eyes with her paws. He walked back to her and leaned down to face her.

"Up" he demanded.

" No " she hissed back.

"Alright I didn't want to do this" he smirked walking to the door.

"Do what?" She said sitting up and facing him.

"This!" He yelled as he turned around and blasted Cynder with his ice breath. Cynder quickly turned her head away and it hit her on the back of her neck.

"SPYRO!" she shivered, "Oh your going to regret that!".

"Spyro" Sparx said hovering by the door.

"What?" Spyro replied.

"Run" Sparx yelled.

Spyro looked back at Cynder to see her up and running towards him. He quickly jolted out of the room and ran in the hallways with Cynder hot on his tail. Twisting and turning though them temple until he made his way to the dinning room.

Bursting though the big double doors. The dinning room had four long tables, long windows and doors on both sides. The moles that worked there were walking around and setting up for breakfast. Spyro ran though the tables weaving though the moles with Cynder Behind him.

He turned around for a second to see her slow down to catch her breath. Spyro smiled in triumph before slamming into a cart left by the door.

He quickly got up and saw Cynder had started to run at him again. He ran though the doors. They continued running though the halls and made their way to the courtyard by the gates. Spyro and Cynder ran though the gates and into the market.

The dragons stopped and watched as the young dragons run though the city, now laughing from the chase. Spyro ran to the gardens in the middle of the city, he jumped over the bushes and stopped running by a tree to catch his breath.

He turned around and saw that Cynder was no longer behind him. He let out a slight laugh but still trying to get air. Once he got this breath, he stated to walk back to find Cynder but just before he left he heard a noise from the bushes behind him. He turned around and slowly waked to it. He leaded his face forward to look into it.

Suddenly Cynder jumped from out the bush and slammed into Spyro's chest, causing him to fall on his back with Cynder on top on him.

"Ha! Gotcha!" she yelled with a devilish smile.

They both started laughing loudly. The laugh died down and faded into a smile from both of them. Spyro looked up at Cynder and just Couldn't help but stare. The light shinning though the trees on her black scales making them shine. Her emerald eyes that always sparkled. Cynder realised the position they were in and got off him quickly.

"Ha ha, sorry" she smiled nervously

"No problem" he said back. It was silent for a few moments until Cynder looked at Spyro with a angry glare and then slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"The cold awakening" she replied.

"If I didn't you will still be sleeping and getting in trouble" he started

"No I wouldn't" she said.

"Yes, you would" he smiled. They started walking back though the city to the temple. Breakfast was almost over by then so the needed to get going.

"We better hurry" Spyro spoke.

"Yeah" she said. As they walked, they got glares from dragons all around. Spyro walked in front and kept his head up. They turned a corner away from the crowd but was stopped by an earth dragon, a few years older then them. His eyes turned to anger as he saw Cynder, his sharp class getting ready to attack.

"You, why are you still here?" He demanded, " I would have thought the guardians would have kicked you out by now".

"Well, she's still here and she's staying" Spyro said stepping forward to face him.

"She doesn't deserve to be here, she should be locked up, or thrown on the streets for the rats" he fumed.

"She saved the world!, she's a hero" Sypro yelled. At this point Cynder was next to Spyro trying to not get in on the argument.

"A hero!, Ha ,She's a hero who killed thousands, left children motherless and homes destroyed, she's a MONSTER! " The dragon hissed taking his claws and swiping them along Cynder's face and neck.

She jumped at this but did not run, she took her paw and run it along the wound, feeling wetness from the blood. Spyro growled and reached for the dragon but the dragon had ran off.

"Are you okay?" He said anxiously

"Yeah, some red crystals and I'm fine" she said trying to act brave

"We will talk to the guardians about this" he said as they started to walk back.

"Yeah" she sighed

"Hey, no one will hurt you again, I promise" He smiled walking closer to her.

She gave a smile back. She knew she was welcomed her but she could not help but wonder. _Do I belong here?_

* * *

**A lot of interesting things in the chapter. We get a weird dream or vision, a villain and thats about it...please review.**

**Until next time...Stay Poisonous.**

**(Still sounds lame)**


	4. I've Had Enough

**Poisonous Tribe**

**Chapter 4**

**I've Had Enough **

Spyro and Cynder were sitting at one of the long tables in the dining room. They sat there silently, eating their lunch since they skipped breakfast. Spyro ate his food like normal but Cynder's mind was far away. She could not get it out of her head. Monster. She has been called that a lot but this time was different. It was always words that hit her ,which she could take but this time she could feel that hate...that pain.

She rubbed her neck where the mark use to be. _He would have killed me,_ she thought. Before they went to the dinning room, she went to the infirmary for some red crystals and it did the trick but it still felt like it was there. Spyro noticed she was rubbing the her neck and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Cynder, don't worry about it" he said.

She didn't notice he said anything to deep in thought. _Do I belong here, where else would I go if I did leave...no I won't leave I can't..._Spyros voice finally came though.

"Cynder!" He yelled leaning over the table to put his face close to hers.

"What?" She says shaking her head and looking up, her face going slightly red to how close he was.

"Cynder, forget what they said, its not Im-" Spyro said sitting back down until being cut off by Cynder.

"Do you think I belong here?" Cynder asked.

Spyro paused for a moment , thinking. "Cynder, what would you even ask that?" He said, "of course you do".

"They don't seem to think so" she huffed looking out the window, "Maybe I should leave" she mumbled to herself.

"No!" Spyro said a little too loudly.

"They want me gone, I don't deserve to be here, I mean I didn't even save the world plus I don't have a reason to stay..." She listed until going quiet at the last words.

Spyro stopped and thought _She doesn't have a reason...or maybe if I tell her._ He was interrupted by the doors opening to reveal Sparx. He hovered towards them and let out a sigh.

"Spyro, buddy, you're alive" he looked to Cynder and noticed she was looking worried and in thought.

"What's up with she-dragon?" He said to Spyro.

"I'm fine, just thinking" She responded not turning away her gaze out the window.

"Alright... anyway the guardians requested you two in the War room" he said and moving towards the door.

"Great, we can talk about what happened this morning" Spyro said getting up and walking to the doors.

"Yeah, great.." She said getting up and following them.

The walked to the War room and opened the large door. Spyro walked in and Cynder walked in after. The guardians were once again around the table, talking.

"Ah, Spyro good news, after long discussion we have decided that Malefors forces are no longer a threat to us" Terrador smiled as he saw them.

"What, how do you know?" Spyro asked stepping forward.

"They haven't been seen or discovered in a long time, so we can to the conclusion that there is no more left" Cyril acknowledged.

"So, the war is officially over?" Cynder asked.

"Yes" Terrador said, "but we are still looking for other dragon cites, search parties are going out to search in a few days".

"Will we go with?" Cynder asked.

"If you wish, but we would prefer if you stayed " Terrador said, "Why would you want to go?".

"Umm..th-" she stuttered before Spyro cut in and said "There was a problem in the city".

"What was the problem?" Cyril said.

"One of the dragons attacked Cynder" Spyro responded.

There was silence in the War room. The guardians looked at each other with understanding as if the saw this coming.

"We will talk more about this later, in the mean time Cynder must stay in the temple for safety" Terrador spoke.

"What but ...fine" she sighed angrily then walking out. Spyro sighed then followed her out then Sparx after him.

Volteer let out a long sigh and said "This is what we feared".

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, one dragon was braver then the rest to attack Cynder " said Terrador.

"Just hope that the dragons with their hatred for Cynder don't rise up and start a riot" added Cyril.

"What if that's the case we can't just hind her and she can't leave, she is hated around the lands" Terrador said.

"We will figure something out" Cyril said, "We have to".

Cynder made a fast pace walk though the hallways of the temple, letting out a puff of air every now and then. Spyro behind her trying to catch up.

"Spyro, please leave me alone" she said stepping up her pace.

"Where are you going anyway?" He said also stepping up his pace.

"Spyro, have you realised I haven't gotten alone time since I woke up from the crystal, I'm sorry but i need to let off steam," she spoke angrily, "If you need me, i'll be tearing dummies apart in the training room" and with that she went to the training room.

Spyro or anyone else didn't see Cynder for the rest of the day, to be honest he didn't really want to. He just spent his day walking around, talking to Sparx, the usual. He went to bed not knowing of the next morning.

Spyro shot open, he was awoken by the noise outside. He moaned and rubbed his eyes. The noise sound distance but still loud enough. It was strange, it sounded almost like an angry crowd running towards the temple. It started getting louder. Over the noise he heard Sparx wake up and say.

"What's the noise Spyro?"

"I don't know" he said getting up and walking to the curtains and glass door. He opened it and the noise was a lot louder. He looked over the temple walls and saw a crown of about 20 to 30 dragons chasing something. They were throwing food and other objects at, he could not tell what it was...

"What's going on?" He heard Sparx say, "Why is an angry mob of dragons chasing Cynder?".

Spyro eyes went wide open, _Cynder?_. He run to the edge of his balcony and looked again. It was Cynder. She was almost at the gates of the temple and Spyro knew she would run out of ideas. He turned his head to look down at the court yard. He could see the mole grauds standing there.

He yelled "Open the gates!" at them and they did as he said. He flew down where the gates were opening and waited nervously for the to open.

As soon as the opened Cynder ran though yelling "Close it, close it". The Guards did as she said and closed them leaving the mop outside still yelling. Cynder walked to Spyro huffing and said "Thanks". She still had pieces of random food on her.

"What were you doing your not supposed to be in the city" he asked her angrily.

"Sorry, i couldn't stay here forever" she said walking past him in a new direction.

"Where are you going?" he said turning to where she was going.

"Im not walking though the temple like this, I'm going to clean self off in the fountain" she said as she walked. He yet out a sigh and He followed her to the gardens, which had a fountain in the middle. She walked up to it and stuck her head under the running water. She took one of her fore arms and rubbed along her head and horns trying to get the food out.

Spyro sat next to her and looked aroud the garden until he said " What were you doing?"

She took her head out from under the water and said " I took a morning walk, i ran in to the guy yesterday and some of his friends, it didn't go well'

" I guessed" Spyro smirked.

After a while, she had rid herself of any food and was shiny and clean as usual. They made their way into the temple and walked though the doors they turned and saw Cyril along with Terrador and Volteer with a disapproving faces. Their eyes looked between Cynder and Spyro until Cyril said "What happened? ".

"Some idiots threw food at me" Cynder hissed with clenched teeth.

"Why?" Terrador asked

"I don't know!" she answered, "Maybe because i destroyed their lives. Its understandable, i would hate myself too if i were one of them but still i can take a scratch but being humiliated in front of city is little much."

"Thats why we told you to stay here" Volteer said.

"I can take care of this if you let me" she spoke.

"Cyn" Spyro said calmly trying to get her attention.

"I can try besides hiding here my whole life, its better if we deal with this now" Cynder snapped again hear voice getting angrier.

"Cynder" he repeated.

" Or would it be better if i go out there and let them kill me"

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled," We are just trying to get the situation under control before you really get hurt "

" Don't you think i can take care of my self ?" she said turning to face him

" If you keep acting this way than no" he snapped back.

There was silence in the hall way were the stood. The guardians looking at Cynder and Spyro waiting for something else to happen.

Cynder let out a long sigh and said " I give up" and walked away slowly her head down and tail dragging along the ground.

Spyro let out a sigh and said to the Guardians " I apologise for her behaviour"

"She will be right my tomorrow, hopefully" Cyril said and then walked away along with Terrador and Volteer. Spyro spend the rest of the day like he did the day before Cynder no where to be seen. Sparx yelled at him for flying off the balcony to save the 'evil she-dragon' but the rest of the day was normal. Hopefully the next will be the same.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Blah blah blah. Please review.**

**Stay poisonous **

**(stupid bracket comment to myself)**


	5. Taken From Hell To Heaven

**Poisonous Tribe **

**Chapter 5**

**Taken From Hell To Haven**

Cynder walked around the city in the peaceful morning. A beautiful, cool mist covering it. She loved the early morning. She just had to walk around. She didn't care of anything or anyone. She turned a coner and saw the markets starting to set up which meant as much as she loved the morning, she had to get back to the temple. She turned around and walked back to the temple.

She tuned a corner and suddenly was stopped by a large rock crashing into the wall she was walking along in front of her. She jumped and turned to see who launched it. Him. The Earth dragon. He smiled and walked to her. A crowd of dragons now forming around them.

"Look, I don't want trouble" she stepped back.

"Too late for that" he hissed.

"I'm just taking a walk, i'm going back to the temple, no harm down" she said walking around him.

" I don't think so" he said opening his large wing in front of her.

She truned her head to face him a glare on her face.

"Okay, I've had enough of this" she growled.

" What?, are you going to fight me?" He smirked.

" If necessary" she said calmly.

" Ha, a few days ago you were frighten of us" he gestured to the crowd.

She stayed silent. Thinking. Analysing her situation.

_Fight. Hide. Leave_.

She stepped aside and walked around him, not saying a word.

" Coward, no wonder Spyro and u aren't mates, he can't be with a pathetic monster" he smirked.

Those words set off a bomb inside of her head. Something snapped, rage and power filled her body.

_Tear him apart. Leave him. Destroy him. Forgive him._

Words swelled around her head. She let out a long sigh though her nose.

She turned to the smiling dragon and hissed " Bring it, you ass".

He instantly shot earth missiles at her. She moved out of the way of them and released her wind breath. It shot the dragon back but he was still standing. He shot out more but quicker. She dodged them and moved closer to him. She tried to aim at his head with her claws. He saw this and blocked it, hitting her and her shoulder which caused her to flinch and move back. He saw this and released a massive earth missile.

The massive bolder flied towards her. She quickly moved out of the way but she was not quick enough. Her left wing was caught by it and caused her to fly back and slam into the wall of the same building. Her left wing made a loud cracking noise as it hit the wall with the missile. A shot of pain went though her wing and part of her back. The breath was knocked out of her as she hit the wall.

Trying to contain her cries of pain. " You bastard "

The dragon opened his mouth again ready to attack with another blow. But a voice stopped him.

"May I interrupt".

They all looked up at the tall building next to them and at the top was the purple dragon with his dragon fly brother glowing next to him. He jumped down from the building and landed near Cynder.

"Stay out of this" she whispered painfully though her clenched teeth.

" I'm trying to help" he whispered back, " All right everyone, shows over, get back to your day!".

The crowd was filled with signs then slowly moved away and started talking. The earth Dagon backed away too before turning around and running away.

"Coward!" Cynder yelled out.

"Shhh, calm down, we will get him" Spyro said walking closer to her then yelling, " Why are you outside again ?! I told you its dangerous".

"Just get this thing off my wing, I think it's broken" Cynder said back, her teeth still clenched.

Spyro sighed. He moved to the missile still on her wing and started lifting it off. Cynders face was full of pain and anger. Her eyes closed and her teeth clenched. He lifted it off and pushed it aside. He looked at her wing. There were holes in the skin and the bones were crashed. There was a few scratches which were drawing blood. The wing fell to Cynders side lifelessly. She cried out when it hit her side and she fell to the ground. Spyro went to her and tried to help her up.

She shook her head and said " I can't move, Spyro".

He paused and turned to Sparx "Get the guardians".

"Hey! I'm not your messenger pigeon" Sparx said filing his arms.

"Sparx!" Cynder yelled.

"Okay, okay, geez calm down" he went off to the temple.

Spyro sat next to Cynder and said " Sorry but you brought this on yourself "

"I know...will it heal?" She asked.

He looked at her wing and said "Red crystals might do something but it won't be completely healed, it would have to do it it's self but you will fly again in time".

"Great" she signed," Just great"

* * *

Cynder laid on her cushion in her room. Staring out the glass door. The stars and moons shinning. But she wasn't interested in the sky. She wasn't staring, more like glaring silently, playing her revenge.

_A broken wing. A bloody broken wing_ she thought.

She looked at her wing now covered in bandages. Not long after this morning, the guardians came and took her to the infirmary to get her winged healed. The nurse said a few mouths before she could fly again. So now she can't fly or go outside the temple. She could barely train too.

The room was silent. The way she liked it, not a sound. She heard a sound behind her and her bedroom door opened.

_Perfect, just Perfect. let me guess-._

"Hey Cyn, feel like talking?".

_Yup, its him._

Spyro leaned against the door, waiting for her response.

"What do you want? " she said coldly.

"Well...what happened to day was a minor set back. I'm sure if we try a different approach to the dragons, in no time they will get use to you and get to know you" he smiled walking inside, " Look I promise it will work out, believe me I know how it feels-".

When he said those words she cut him off, " Shut up".

"What" Spyro said in shock, with slight hurt in his voice.

"I said shut up" she hissed, " You don't know how it feels".

"I'm just-" he stuttered.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"You don't know how it feels, you are loved by the colour of your scales, they see light and hope ...but when the see me, they see darkness and hate, a dragon meant to be left in the city alleys, left for the rats" she spoke calmly still not turning around to look at him.

"I'm just trying to help you but your not helping by sitting in here all day, wishing for something else" he said in frustration.

"Are you serious Spyro? Are you bloody serious?!" She yelled painfully getting up and walking to him, " Is that what you think I do?, Spyro you don't know what's it is like to be forever scared, forever being known for killing, it doesn't matter if I saved the world, whatever I do it won't be enough to repay everyone. I will forever be a monster even after i die my story will be carried down though the ages as a nightmare, a monster. The Terror of the skies!".

There was silence in the room. Cynder stood there with a serious look on her face. But her eyes lost their sparkle and replaced with a angry glare. Her mouth slightly open to show her clenched sharp teeth.

_She's right_ he thought_ She so right_

"Leave" She turned around and slowly walking back to her bed.

He signed and left closing the door. He stood there in the hall way for awhile saying to himself _go back in there, turn around, turn around_.

He shook head and his moved to his room next door. Inside Cynders room she was again lying on her cushion looking out the door. She slowly stared to get sleepy. It has been a long, painful day and she needed sleep. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Hours later it was completely dark. The only thing lighting up her room was the moons outside. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She sat up and the first thing she saw was the glass doom open.

_That's odd I closed it._

She got up slowly and walked up to it. She reached for the door handle and was about to close it but a noise behind her stopped her. She turned around and saw a book laying on the floor. It was near the bookcase so it must have fallen off and she pushed it back in the mind. She closed the glass door and walked to the book to pick it. She picked it up and went up to the book case. She put it on the shelf but felt something behind her. She could sense a paw coming around her head. She stopped and put her fore arm out and hit the creature in the head. It stopped and moved away from her, holding it's head. Because of the light from the moons you could just see the creature. She turned her head and saw four more.

"You're coming with us" a voice said.

Something else came at her and tried to hold her down. She pushed it off and it went into the book case and knocked it over. She backed into another one and it tried cover her mouth.

She pushed it off and it fell onto the ground and she thought _think, think...Spyro._

She opened her mouth to yet out a loud fear scream but a paw hit her mouth to make a mark and blood came out of it dropping on the floor. She cursed under her breath and the creature pulled her away and she landed on the floor causing her wing to jolt with pain again. She didn't know where they were but they were close. She pushed herself out and got ready to attack. She could hear a lot of noise around her, probably the creatures trying to find her. She moved to the glass door and was about to open it until she heard a loud, bang nosie and her head felt a pain shot though it.

She landed on the ground with a thud and heard one of them say, " Why did you knock her out, the leader will be anger!"

_The leader? Who are these guys._

"He said bring her and i did, lets get her back to the tribe" another one said.

_Tribe? What tribe._

* * *

**Boom. Now it gets interesting. Cynder is now kidnapped by some dragons and Spyro didn't hear anything of it because he's probably deaf or asleep *slow clap for Spyro*. Please review **

**Until next time ...Stay poisonous.**


	6. Welcome Home

**Poisonous Tribe**

**Chapter 6 **

**Welcome Home**

_Ow ...my head...what happened?_

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurred picture at first. She blinked a few times and it cleared. She saw what looked the inside of a dark circular room. The bricks on the walls were a cream colour with a few vines growing on it. The floor was made out of hay and she was lying on a deer skin. There were shelves on the walls too. The roof was going up in a cone shape made out of thatch. The door was made out of thick sticks standing vertically and tied together with string. She could just see the light shining though some gaps. She looked around the room and saw something lying near the door. She wasn't alone. She sat up in panic and leaned against the wall behind her. She realised the pain in her wing was still there.

"Who are are you? Where am I?" She ordered.

"Woah, it's okay, everything is okay" the object said.

It sounded like a male dragons voice, it was calm and gentle. He got up and opened the door to lighten the room. He walked up to her, putting his face close to hers. She could now see he was a light green dragon with a pale yellow underbelly, the same age as her. He had median size horns like Spyro's but a green horns. Every inch of him looked scary to her. His teeth were like snake fangs, his tongue was forked, he had sharp thin claws, his body was longer then a normal dragon and his tail was longer then normal too with a knife-like tail blade, his wings were a normal size and shape. Every part was weird, he looked like a cross between a dragon and snake. But one thing was soft and gentle to match his voice, his deep brown eyes. Staring at her with a friendly gaze.

"Everything is okay, no one is going to hurt you" he said, "My name is Pythagoras, call me Py".

"Where an I?" She said again, less panicked.

"Let me show you" he said walking to the door. She nodded and slowly got up from the wall.

He tried to help her but she said, "I'm fine" and he nodded walked out.

As she walked out the first thing she could see was the bright sun with the matching green grass. As she follow Py, she could now see the green snake like diamond patterns on his back,legs and tail but as well as tattoos on his head, shoulders and back that looked exactly like hers. She brushed off that thought and continued to follow him though what looked like a small village. The village was a circular field surrounded by a thick dark forest of tress. There were huts like the one she was in all around them. She guessed about 20-25 huts were there. Some dragons were walking around the village, most of them looking like Py with the diamond snake patterns and green scales with large fangs. They walked to the center which was a circular patch of grass with some burnt up sticks in the middle, probably for a camp fire at night.

Py stopped and said "Welcome to the Moolabah tribe, population 37, the last of the poison dragons".

_Poison dragon? Well that explains the snake-like feature_ she thought but something came to mind .

"Wait, there's only 37?" She said looking concern.

"Yeah" he said with slight saddens.

"How?" She asked.

"A long story for another time" he said.

"Okay then, why was a kidnapped?" she asked getting frustrated.

"We thought you could help us" he said he turned to a group of dragons and yelled, "Asnook!".

A dragon from the crowd looked to him and walked up to them. He was the same age as Cynder and Py. Like Py he was snake-like probably even more snake-like. He has a lime green underbelly with a light green body. His eyes were a golden colour with a black line in the middle for his pupil. His horns were gold, long in a hook shape. His teeth were the same as Py including the tongue. Also had gold snake patterns on his back.

"What Py-py" he smirked.

"Please call me Py" Py said.

"Nope " he smiled he turned to Cynder and his smile grew bigger, " Ah, I see sweetheart has awaken".

_Sweetheart?_ she thought.

"Asnook here is our head hunter, he hunts the food, shares the food and stores the food, without him we would probably be dead" Py said walking next to Asnook, "He was also the leader of your kidnapping".

"Ah, the one that gave me this" she said calmly pointing to her mouth which had a small cut on it. It had healed by then but it was still noticeable.

"Sorry sweetheart, only way you would come with us" he said.

"I'm sorry for his...persistence, I said to him to ask you to come and if you said no then leave but in his head he heard knock her out in her room with her having a broken wing!" He said calmly then yelling at the end.

"You said bring her and I did" he said, " Not my fault sweetheart had a busted wing".

"Okay, stop calling me that" she hissed.

"Nope," Asnook said, " I think we should get Boa to look at your wing".

"Whose Boa?" She asked.

"She's our healer and potion expert" Asnook replied.

"Okay, let's go" Cynder said.

_The sooner I get this wing fixed the sooner i can get back to Warfang._

They lead her to a hut near the end of the village. Asnook walked up to it and opened the stick door. Inside was a bronze dragoness, with a tan under belly. She had four white horns, two on top of her head and two on the sides. Her teeth were small fangs. Her eyes were grey colour with a line for a pupil. She looked like any Normal poison dragon, but at the end of her tail was like a rattle snake's. Making a slight rattle noise when she moved.

The inside of hut was covered in shelves. On the shelves were different shaps of bottles. Some were empty but others weren't. They had labels on them and were different colours. Herbs hung from the shelves. On one side of the hut there was a lit fire with a pot over it. The liquid in it was a red colour and bobbling.

The dragoness turned around to see the dragons and smiled "Hey guys, what do you need?"

"We need you to check out Cynder's wing" Py said walking inside.

"Hey Boo," Asnook said walking inside.

"Don't call me that" she said with a stern face than smiled at Cynder and said, "Oh yes the dragoness from Warfang, of course".

She looked along her shelves looking for something. Cynder watched as she walked around the small hut looking through the shelves .She picked up a bottle and popped off the cork with her teeth. She poured into the pot and tossed the bottle aside. The red colour turned to a blue. She grabbed a small empty bottle and dipped in the blue potion and filled the bottle.

"Here drink this" she said showing Cynder.

"What is it?" Cynder asked looking at it.

"It numbs your body, I need to look at you wing" She answered giving it to her.

Cynder looked at it more she turned to Py with a worried face and he said calmly " You can trust Boa, she won't do anything to you".

" I barely trust you,how can I trust her?" Cynder acknowledged.

" Just drink the bloody potion" Asnook said getting impatient.

Cynder put it to her mouth and tipped her head back and drank it all. As soon as she put the bottle down, her body felt relaxed and she slowly made her way to the ground. Boa walked to her and touched her wing, "Do you feel any pain?"

"No" Cynder replied almost falling asleep

Boa took her claws and took off the badges. The wing didn't look any better than it did a few days ago even with the red crystals. It had a few sticks attached to the wing to keep it in place. She looked at it and removed the sticks. She walked around her hut, collecting different bottles and rubbing them along Cynders wing. Once she was done, she grabbed more badges and wrapped it around her wing.

"Done, it should heal a lot quicker, I still can't believe some dragons think the only way to heal something is with a red crystal, crystals don't solve all of you problems " Boa signed.

"Why don't you use crystals?" Cynder asked getting up.

"We believe the natural way is better" Py said.

"Well thank you but when can I fly again ?" She asked.

"A few weeks, you will have to stay here" Boa said.

"Wait what?!" Cynder said," No, no, I have to leave, people will be looking for me...wait, how long have I been here?!".

"Well, we captured you about 4 days ago" Asnook answered

"What I need to go" she turned to the door until she was stopped by Py.

"It's to dangerous to go by yourself, just stay for a while." He spoke with a serious.

"But can I at least tell them I'm here" she said.

"NO!" Asnook yelled.

Py gave him a stern glare and then turned to Cynder with a calm face, " The reason we stay here and try not to be seen is because we were a big part of the war and maybe the reason Malefor was powerful in the beginnings. After that we had to hide so we did, no knows of this place but us"

"Alright I'll stay but as soon as I can leave I will" she said walking out of the hut. Asnook and Py followed her in the village centre.

"Bye Asnook, bye Py" Boa said closing the door behind them. Asnook left the pair and went to the crown he was with before after saying bye.

"So Pyth, I-" Cynder started until Py cut her off

"Pyth?" He questioned

"Yeah Pythagoras is too long but Py is too short so Pyth" she smiled

"Yeah, okay, as long as I can call you Cyn" he smiled back. The nick name put a weight on her chest, Spyro called her that and now thing stranger is calling her it but a part of her said that he wasn't a stranger but closer.

"Yeah, okay" she said

"Well Cyn, enjoy your stay at the Moolabah tribe, you will be here for a while"

**Warfang**

"Cynder has been in there for days" Spyro said standing outside Cynders door. It's true. Ever since that day her wing was broken she was just in her room all day and night for 4 days.

"Well, let's go in and look" Sparx said. Spyro nodded and tried the door. It didn't move. He pushed the side of his body against it to open it. He knocked a few times and then tired again but nothing.

He slammed his paw on it and said " Cynder, open the door".

"Maybe we should go and ...now what are you doing?" Sparx started until he noticed that Spyro was backing up.

"What does it look like, I'm opening the door" he said. He opened his mouth and it created a earth missile and was launched at the door. The door was ripped off its hinges.

"Are you serious ?!" Sparx yelled.

"It's open, isn't it?" He said.

They went in and gasped. The place was a wreck. There were scratches all over the floor and walls, the bookcase was fallen over which was blocking the door. The curtains were torn at the bottom.

"What happened?" Sparx said" Did she have a tantrum or something?".

"She couldn't have, she can bearly run" Spyro spoke walking in the room.

They looked around to find Cynder. There wasn't much there to see until Sparx said " Spyro, I found blood".

He rushed over to where he was and saw a few drops of blood on the floor. Spyro thought for a few moments and connected the dots. The riot of angry dragons. The fight with the dragon. The broken wing. It lead to one thing.

"She's been taken" he panicked.

"What, how do you know?" Sparx questioned.

"She couldn't have done all this and then leave, one of the dragons must have taken her" he said leaving the room.

"What are you going to do?" spars asked following him.

"Easy, i going to find her and bring her back".

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter because you finally meet the poison dragons of the Moolabah (say moo-la-bah) tribe. The name was really a shortening of the place in Queensland, Australia called Mooloolaba. Mooloolaba is thought to have derived from 'mullu' meaning red-bellied black snake and "red-bellied black snake" got me instantly because who from legend of Spyro is black with a red belly? ****Cynder. In this chapter you also meet the 3 main poison dragons, Pythagoras, Asnook and Boa. I love these dragons. Also Spyro now knows Cynder is missing but how long will she be missing? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review.**

**Until next time ...Stay Poisonous.**


	7. Hello Again

**Poisonous Tribe**

**Chapter 7**

**Hello Again **

It has been 2 years since that night. That night when the black dragoness went missing. The Guardians sent out search parties across the lands for Cynder, but there was no luck. Even though they never found Cynder, they did find something else. Dragon cities. A whole bunch of them spread across the realm. But even though Warfang became bigger and alliances and trading was formed between the cites, Spyro was still unhappy. No luck for 1 and a half years.

They stopped a few mouths ago because there was just no hope. They would have stopped sooner but Spyro wouldn't have it. He would go on most of the search parties praying to find something. But no, for the last 2 years, his life was hell. He just wanted to see her again. Her black scales and emerald eyes. He really missed her eyes. Always had a sparkle in them expect for the last time they spoke. To think the last time the spoke was out of anger. It killed him.

But Cynder felt the same. After her wing healed she couldn't leave, the dragons needed her help so she stayed. She still lived in the village as the village's official protecter. She helped them so much though the years. Teaching them how to survive and slowing rebuilding the population of the poison dragons. She would go around the area searching for danger or even worse...someone trying to find them. She worked night and day not to be found. She knew the dangers of someone finding them. She knew they would be killed for their history.

She trained there too. Learning more about the poison element she owns. She was one of the best in the village. But did she want to go back? Yes, she did but no she didn't. Yes because of Spyro. She wanted to talk to him. Tell him she is okay and where she had gone. But no she had a duty to this village. Even if it meant her unhappiness. It was duty over heart.

* * *

**Warfang**

"Do you really have to go?" Sparx moaned to Spyro.

"Yes Sparx, it's a serious matter" Spyro said walking around his room packing his bag.

"Why are you going again?" Sparx questioned.

He sighed and replied " I told you before, the Guardians sent me to the Forrest in Avalar near the cheetah village. The cheetahs have complained about it for a long time, and I'm going to check it out".

"What's wrong with it?" Sparx asked.

"The area around it is toxic somehow. The cheetahs have been avoiding it for years because when they go in not many come back out and if the do, they die in a few hours because of it. " he said.

"So it's a good idea for you to go" Sparx said, " Why can't I come!?".

"I will only be gone for like 2 days Sparx, I don't need help" he replied putting his bag on.

"By-" his started until getting cut off by Sparx .

"Do you miss her?" He asked giving him a serious face. Spyro knew exactly who he was Talking about.

"Why do you ask?" He asked back.

"Well, you have been quite about her for a longtime...I just thought-" he said quietly until being cut off.

"Yes I miss her, of course I miss her" he responded " but I don't have time for that, she gone".

"Bye Sparx, see you soon" he said walking out the room.

"Bye, be safe".

He traveled for most if the day and made it in the forest by night fall. He lied down and made a fire and tried to get some sleep.

**Village.**

Cynder was walking around the village doing the final check. At this time most of the dragons are asleep in their huts and Cynder was about to do the same. She continued to make her way thought the huts. She moved to the middle of the village and saw Boa carry herbs.

"Boa, what are you doing here?" She smiled walking to her.

"Sorry just needed some herbs" she said walking back to her hut.

They walked to her hut until they heard the sound of giggly. Cynder went into attack mode and stood her ground. She slowly made her way around until she found the source of the noise. Behind a hut was two young hatchlings. One was a small green dragoness and the other was tan rattle snake dragoness. The tan was about a year old but the other was older. She knew who these dragons were. The tan one was Chusi and the green one was Alexa, the biggest trouble makers in the village.

Cynder sighed and said, " Chusi and Alexa, what are you doing?".

"Oh,Cynder, we...want to see the fire flies" Alexa said quickly in shock, slightly trembling.

"Oh really?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, please we will only be 5 minutes" Alexa said.

Cynder sighed and thought for a moment then said, "5 minutes, don't get in trouble".

"When have we ever gotten in trouble" Alexa asked ever so sweetly.

Cynder raised a brow and then said," Want me to remind you about the hut you set on fire".

"I get your point" Alexa said running off with Chusi behind her. Cynder let out a long sigh.

"You do know there are no fire flies any where near this area ?" Boa said.

"I'm letting them have some fun, I've kept then here for too long" Cynder said.

"You're trying to protect them and us" Boa acknowledged, "I still can't believe you stayed. Even after knowing what poison dragons did in the war...and your mother".

"I made a choice" Cynder said walking away.

"You made the wrong one" Boa said to herself.

**Back with Alexa and Chusi.  
**

Alexa run out in front, turning though the forest. It had been mouths since they have been out of the village and the toxic area around it. They continued to run further away from the village until something caught Alexa's eyes. A light glow could be seen though the trees. She slowly walked to it and Chusi followed. They made it to the light and realised it was a dragon. Not a poison dragon a different dragon. Alexa and Chusi hid in a bush near the dragon. The dragon had a fire next to him which made the glow and he was sleeping, the purple and gold scales shinning. Alexa studied the dragon but didn't see that Chusi made here ways though the bushes and was right next to him.

"What are you doing" she whispered loudly.

Chusi walked towards the bag that he had on and sniffed it. She noticed it was open and reached in and took a compass in her mouth. It had a shinny gold rim and that was enough for Chusi to take it. She bit down on it and turned to Alexa and made a loud cheer noise. The dragon awaked with a shock and then turned to the little green dragon who has his compass her mouth.

"Hey, give that back" he said.

Chusi made a loud squeak then took off towards the village. Alexa quickly followed her, yelling at her to drop it.

They ran as fast as they could and managed to lose the dragon, wandering the ran into the forest and Alexa called out for Cynder waking the whole village.

"What?! What happened" she said running to the hatchlings.

"There's a dragon near here!" Alexa screamed.

Everyone gasped and started talking between themselves, getting more worried. Cynders face turned to a face of determination. She needed that dragon gone. She turned to see Asnook and Py behind her yawning from just being woken up.

"Pyth, I'm going after the dragon" she called starting to run in the direction of where the hatching were.

"Be careful!" Py yelled back.

**Forest.  
**

Spyro continued to walk around the forest. A green hatchling took his compass and with out it, he was lost. He made his way to a small open space. The trees were all around him and the only light was the moons. He was still in the shade of the trees so the only thing we could see was in the middle of the field. He stopped and looked around him. There was silence until it was broken by a ruserling noise then a creature appeared in front of him. It was also in the dark but he could just see the creature.

It made a loud growling noise. This made sure it was not friendly. He growled back and it moved towards him, still in the dark. With a loud hissing noise the creature pounced on him, it's claws trying to scratch him. He fought back. Growling and hissing was from both him and the creature, scratching and biting each other. The creature stopped and stepped back a bit. He thought in was over but them the creature jumped on top of him, causing him to land on the ground in the light, with a loud thud. It knocked the breath out of him and he closed his eyes. He made a moaning noise before opening his eyes to reveal his challenger still holding him down. The black dragoness had a shocked looked on her face. He instantly knew who she was.

"Cynder?".

"Spyro?".

He had the most shocked look in his face. He couldn't believe it. He could not believe it. Cynder right there. He didn't know what to say or feel. Happy. He found her. Angry. She was here the whole time and never said anything. Shocked. Why was she here?

The minutes were silent. Both dragons trying to proses what was happening. Cynder scrabbled herself off of Spyro and stood there still thinking. He got up and couldn't control himself.

"Cynder!" He cheered hugging her with his wings. Cynder was still frozen. She was still in shock," I can't believe it. It's you, I found you!".

"Spyro" she signed sadly.

"Wait where have you been..oh it doesn't matter! This is great you can come back, return home and live normally" he said excitedly.

"Spyro".

"Don't worry, every one in Warfang is fine with you, we all missed you so much" he said getting even more excited.

"Spyro!".

"I missed you Cynder, I looked for you all this time and finally I can see you and tell you that I lov-" he almost yelled until getting cut off.

"SPYRO!" she yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not going back" she said looking at him.

"What?".

"I said I'm not coming back, I'm staying here".

There was silence. Spyro was confused. Very confused.

_Why is she staying?_

He started at her for a moment. She looked the same as she did years ago. He smiled but then looked again. No. Not the same.

"You look different" he said getting up and circling her slowly.

She was taller and longer then before but not that much. Her claws were thinner then they were. Her eyes were more of a poison green then emerald. He could also see she no longer wore the choker and braces. She had two on front forearms but one of them had a small pocket of the side which held a knife. Around her right flank. There was a small bag and two potion bottles hanging on the outside filled with a red liquid. He looked at her horns and saw they didn't grow at all even though the should have.

"Your horns are short" he said.

"I shorten them, they got in the way" she said. He noticed that her fangs were thinner and stuck out more when she talked.

He stopped circling her and stood I front of her.

"You look different too" she said back.

She got up and circled him. The still had his royal purple colour. His horns were longer as well as is claws. Parts of his body were more muscular. His face was more mature. The way he sat and stood was different too. He stood with proudness and up straight like a solider. He wore gold braces and a gold chest piece along with his bag he bought. She came to the front of him again and stopped.

"Did you get in the warfang army?" She asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Caption or General?" She asked.

"What are you taking about, I'm only a solider" he chucked.

She gave a light chuckle back. He smiled at her. He missed that angel like sound. Their eyes gazed apon each other. Poison to amethyst. But his smile turned to a frown. A question was still in his mind.

"Why are you staying?" He asked with a confused face.

"It's hard to understand, Spyro" she sighed, "It's my duty".

"Duty?" He said even more confused, "Duty to who?".

She signed and thought for a moment.

_Can I trust him?_

She smiled and said, "Let me show you".

She walked past him and he started walking after her.

* * *

**Done. Yay. i know i did a massive time leap but i wanted it to show how long it took for Spyro to find Cy****nder. Now Spyro and Cynder have meet again and she is showing him the tribe but is he trusted with this knowledge of the tribe...we'll see. Please review.**

**Until next time...Stay poisonous.**


	8. You Are Welcomed For Now

**Poisonous Tribe**

**Chapter 8**

**You Are Welcomed For Now **

Spyro and Cynder walked through the forest, moving closer to the village. It was silent between the dragons. It's not like they didn't have anything to talk about it. It was just awkward.

Cynder broke the silence, " So how is everyone? Who know Sparx, the Guardians"

"Great. Everyone is great" Spyro answered," the Guardians are keeping peace in the city and Sparx has a job"

"Let me guess, a lantern?" Cynder chuckled

"No, he's the Guardian's messenger" Spyro smiled.

Cynder laughed at that, "What about you?" She asked.

"Well, for one and a half years i was looking for you" he said with a stern face, " but for the last few mouths I've been training in the Warfang army"

"Impressive" Cynder joked.

"So what have YOU been doing, Cyn?" He asked wanting an answer.

"First of all, call me Cynder and secondly I can't explain until I show you"

_Why is she being so secretive?! And why can't i even call her Cyn?!_ He thought

They continued to walk in silent, small talk was useless so they keep moving. The moons shinned down on the forest making at least some light on the trees. Spyro looked a head to see a green fog but it was only see when the light was on it. The air felt different and a strange smell was noticed. Cynder stopped making Spyro bump into her and say, "What?".

"You can't go on" she said with a stern face..

"What?" He questioned.

"The fog is toxic. It's how we are protected. If anyone goes though, the have little chance of living" she remarked.

"So that's why the cheetahs are dying" he said, now understanding, "So how do I get though?"

"Easy" she said before grabbing his paw and biting down on it with her fangs.

Spyro are surprised by this and took his paw away.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled looking at his paw. The scales were turning a black colour and starting to go numb. He could feel the poison through paw moving.

"Hey, it wasn't fun for me ether" Cynder said spitting blood and poison out her mouth. She then reached for a bottle of red liquid attached to her bang and showed it to Spyro. "Drink this or it will get worse"

Spyro gave no second thought and grabbed the bottle and drank it. He looked back at this paw and it started to heal over. He was shocked, "How? Why?"

Cynder sighed "Putting poison in your blood will get your body use to poison, so you could get though". She continued to walk leaving the shocked and very confused purple dragon.

He went after her and they made it near the fog. Cynder walk through but Spyro stopped outside and had second thoughts.

_How can I trust her ?_

"Coming?" She smiled turning around to face him. He started at her. Her smile was beautiful, she was beautiful. The moons shinning down her making her black scales shine. Her eyes looked like their emerald colour instead of the poison. The scenery aroung her disappeared and he just saw her. He was stuck in a trance. _Still beautiful._

"Oi, Spyro you coming?!" She yelled. Spyro snapped out of his trance and looked again. Her eyes were Poison again yet she was still amazing.

"Yeah sorry" he said walking through the fog.

The trees were less thick as the walked on, a glow was seen through the forest. Cynder walk turned into a run towards the light. He ran after her when she came to a stop behind a bush and walked through it.

He walked through and saw a village. Small huts with vines. The dragons there instantly stopped and hissed at him, their long fang showing. Spyro gulped and took a step back but Cynder stepped forwards in front of him and hissed louder. The dragons backed off and looked at Spyro, their venomous eyes staring daggers at him.

"The purple dragon" was said over and over again .

Cynder gave a smirk to the dragons and her calm, soft voice turned into a more of a ...cunning and deadly voice with a hint of charm.

"Calm down snakes, it's the purple saviour Spyro, the one who put an end to Malefor"

A cheer roared through the village as the dragons praised Spyro. He looked over the tan and green dragons jumping up and down with joy but his eyes fell on 3 dragons who weren't cheering or smiling ether. The light green dragon with a pale belly had a strong look of hate in his brown eyes. The dragon and dragoness next to him had the same.

Cynder chucked at the cheering "Now now, don't scare the solider"

Spyro looked at her, still confused "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on! Who are you dragons?! Why are you staying with them?!"

"Woah, calm down i'll tell you soon" she said then turned to the dragons, "Shows over, go back to your homes it's late"

All nodded and went their separate ways. Cynder walked forward and then stopped when a little dragon came to her and dropped something out its mouth.

"Hey, my compass!" Spyro went forward and looked at it. The glass was smashed and so was the back, "I need that to get home!"

"Sorry, I'll fix it for you" Cynder said picking it up then turning to Spyro," It's late and you look tired"

"Yeah but I need answers" he said.

"Okay but not here, dragons can hear us" she continued to walk forward and Spyro followed. Her hut was near the centre and it stuck out because the vines growing on the sides were black not green. They walked past the lit fire in the middle and to her hut. She opened the stick door and walk in.

It was dark inside so he coulded see much. Cynder picked up a stick from the fall and put it in front of Spyro's face. He gave her a questionable face and she sighed "Be useful and use your fire for something besides destroying".

He got the message and lit the stick. The room filled with a yellow glow. She looked at a pile of sticks and put the lit stick on it. The room was fully lit and Spyro could look properly around. The small hut had more then enough space. The floor was hay with two deer skins in the side, vines crawled up the wall too. A few shelves were on the walls with different types on small knives and armer.

She took off her bag and put it on the shelve as well as taking off her branches and knife. She turned to him and said, "Ask away"

"Who are these dragons?"

"Poison dragons, a different breed of dragon to a normal dragon"

"Why are they here"

"Don't answer that" a voice said from outside the door. It was Pythagoras. He looked at Spyro with a death stare, not enjoying the fact that a purple dragon was there

"Can I talk to you Cyn?" He asked turning to her, then looking again at Spyro, "Alone"

"Yeah of course Pyth" she said walking out the doorway and around the corner to talk to him.

Spyro sat there thinking to himself,_ Cyn? I'm the only one that calls her that well not anymore._

Outside the hut, Py stepped toward the fire away from the hut and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Cynder was surprised by the words but it harden. "What are you talking about?"

"Showing a dragon our village! But not just any dragon it had to be the purple one!"

"Relax, he's my friend I trust him" her face showed a hurt look but it harden.

"Have you forgotten what the pervious purple dragon did to us! I don't want I repeat of that!"

"Pyth I got this under control, I know Spyro "

" A dragon can change in 2 years"

"I KNOW A DRAGON CAN CHANGE" she snapped, giving Pyth a shiver at her fear like scream.

She walked off to her hut," Good night Pyth"

She walked in and looked to Spyro. "Sorry Pythagoras wanted to talk about something"

"Okay" he smiled making her feel a lot more calm. She walked to the deer skin and gave him one and said," Here it's cold"

"Thanks" he walked to the other side of the hut and put it down before laying down and saying good night

"Good night".

Spyros eyes ripped open as they were hit by a bright light. He looked around the Hut to see Cynder was gone. Out of panic he stumbled up and out the stick door. He looked around the village in the early morning light, a slight mist through the huts. He turned to his left to see Cynder stretching herself out like a cat.

"Uh...morning?" He said looking at her with a questionable face.

"Great morning" she cheered continuing to stretch.

"It's early" he said rubbing his eyes hoping he could go back inside and sleep.

"Really? I always wake up at this time"

"Why?" he asked

"Running" she said starting to run on the spot, "I go running...want to join"

"Where do you run?"

"Oh you know around" she was now stretching out her neck, "Coming?"

"Yeah. Alright" he said fully coming out and walking next to her.

"Alright, try to keep up" she smirked

"When do we go?"

"Now!" She yelled sprinting of in a blur of black. He stood there staring at ow fast she ran but realised she was running to far head and quickly ran after her.

* * *

**Confusion is a word well used by Spyro for this chap. So Spyro Is in the village. He has met Py and there is already conflict..or is it jealously? How will Asnook and Boa react to meeting the purple dragon? Please review.**

**Stay whatever!**


	9. Show Me Your World

**Poisonous Tribe**

**Chapter 9**

**Show Me Your World**

**_Forest. North side_**

He ran as fast as he could to catch up to her. She twisted and turned through the trees like a snake in the grass. Spyro was surprised at how fast she was going. They have been running for the last 45 minutes, moving further and further away from the village. They were silent. Just the sound of their paws thumbing against the ground.

Spyro was deep in thought, Still annoyed at the unanswered questions. But it all came to a halt when Cynder stopped. She looked around like a panicked cat. He stopped running and walked next to her.

"Hey Cynder?" She looked at him and looked around again.

There was a sudden shaking noise Cynder went to the nearest tress and climbed up it.

_What the heck?_

"Get up here quick" she said.

He gave a confused look then shrugged and followed her. She was crouched down on a tick branch looking down on the ground. He crawled next to her and looked where she was looking through the green leaves.

"What's going-" he started but Cynder cut him by making a 'Shh' noise. He watched closely and then heard voices from the other side of the bushes.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?"

"Yes,"

"Where did they go?"

Spyro's eyes widen when he saw where the voices where coming from. Cheetahs. They were slowly waking with caution, their bow and arrows ready to shoot. The one is front was tall with grey fur and blue eyes. There were two behind him, both brown coloured with orange eyes. The two brown ones looked more scared then the grey one. What are they looking for?

"So the traps are here traps?"

"Yeah, maybe we caught something"

They moved to under the tall tree we were on looking through the grass. Spyro looked over to Cynder who had a massive smile on her face. "Watch this" she said cheekily. She sat up and quietly snapped a small twig on the branch. She held it up then threw the twig to a tree next to them. It made a loud noise and the cheetahs let out a shriek. The grey one forgot about the other cheetahs and ran for it not looking back. The brown one bumped into each other then ran following the grey big cat.

He then heard laughing and turned to Cynder who was almost crying from laughing. She jumped down and continued to laugh. He jumped down to meet her and saw she could barely stand from laughing. She calmed down and looked to him.

"What?" She asked breathless.

"What was that about? Why were they here?" He asked back.

"They were looking for these," she walked to the base of the tree and moved some leaves and rocks out the way. It revealed what looked like a bear trap but bigger. "Traps. Made by the cheetahs and put here"

"Why?" Spyro asked looking at the trap.

"Because they know something is here and it's threatening them" she said Taking a rock and putting it on the platform, deactivating it. "One of these things got me the other day" she said while taking off her sliver brace on her forearm to show damaged black were out of place with some blood showing.

"But I thought they can't go past the green mist," Spyro said.

"They can't. We went over it about 20 minutes ago" she said putting her brace back on.

"I didn't see it. Where was it?" He asked.

"You can only see it in moonlight" she said. She turned around and said, "We should go back before I'm in trouble"

"Why would?" He started until she cut him off, "Wow you ask A LOT of questions". He kept his maw closed and walked with her back to the village.

**_Village._**

After a silent walk, they got there and walking to the centre. They were greeted by Asnook. He saw her and sternly walked to her. His gaze was bouncing between her and Spyro.

"Where have you been Sweetheart?" he asked stopping a little to close to her. _Sweet heart?, S_pyro thought to myself.

"Showing the purple dragon around" she answered with a scowl.

He turned to Spyro and his gold eyes squinted than widen with a unimpressed face and He said, "I can see that".

"Um and who are you" Spyro asked giving a small glare.

Asnook let out a laugh and put his green wing around Cynder. Her face was shocked then turned to disgusted.

"Names Asnook, Cynder's _mate"_ he used that word like a weapon to Sypro. Spyro's eyes went wide and his heart stopped. He felt like the world had stopped and gave him a punch in the face.

Before he could say anything Cynder lifted her paw and smacked Asnook across the face making a loud cracking sound in his jaw. With his head turned away he spat out glob of poison spit mixed with blood and it landed on the grass making it die from the toxic.

Cynders face was full of disgusted towards the green dragon. He turned back to her with a smirk.

His teeth had some blood on it from the hard smack." Geez sweet heart, can't take a joke".

Spyro relaxed at those words. But as he was gong to say something yet again he was cut off. "So, what's your name kid?" Asnook asked.

"Its Spyro and i'm the same age as you" he said back, his eyes in a squint.

"Alright Spy" he walked off before Spyro could argue.

"So he's the asshole of the village" Cynder sighed.

At first he was taken back at her choice of words but forgot it. "He seems like that"

"Morning Cyn," they turned around to see Py standing behind them. He had a small smile on his face talking to Cynder.

"Morning," she said back.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked walking closer to her. Their dragon eyes on each other causing Spyro to feel the same as he was when Asnook made his 'joke'.

"Running".

"Like normal" he smirked.

"Can't blame me" she smirked back.

"No i certainly can't".

Their gaze on each other was broken by Asnook yelling fro the entrance of the village with a small group of dragons," Cynder! Come on, its hunting time!

She shivered at thew thought and yelled back, "Coming".

She turned to Spyro, "Sorry need to go, stay here with Pyth" and with that she ran towards Asnook and the group of dragons.

Spyro turned back to Py and gave a confused look. Py sighed and said," Come, I'm looking for traps near by trees, you can help." He walked past the huts to the forest with Spyro following him.

**_Forest. East side_**

This was awkward. No. Awkward was an understatement. Spyro and Py were out in the forest looking around for random traps, both silent. Both dragons the same question on their mind that the other needed to answer it.

Spyro tried to speak first, "So Pyth-"

"Its Py," Py said back not bothering to turn around from his search.

"But Cynder called you-"

"Cynder calls me Pyth, No one else"

It was silence again. Finally in unison they asked, "Do you like Cynder?". They both started at each other in disbelief. This was like how a war would start. But both dragons chuckled at each other and Py answered first shyly.

"To be honest, i don't know...i mean she's a good friend of mine and she's the only dragon that makes this place less of a hell hole. I was the first dragon she trusted here and i trust her too" he gave a shy small and turned back around top look in the bushes.

Spyro let out a sigh and smiled," Cynder was second dragon I ever met. Yeah she was a villain but when she was a normal dragon, she was different. She helped me save the world yet never gave credit. She was treated like a monster in Warfang and the only tying i did was say we can fix this. I made it worse by doing this. the night she was kidnapped we had a fight and….I never told her how i feel.. She's...complicated" he finished.

"I'm sorry i took her away from you" Py said back with hurt on his voice. Spyro walked to him and put a paw on his shoulder.

"You gave her a nicer home then Warfang. You shouldn't be sorry," he reassured him.

Py looked at him then down to the ground. "No didn't..i probably made her hate herself more by bringing her here"

And with that he walked back to the village. His head down and tail dragging. Spyro looked to him with a confused face but then followed him back. But he knew one thing. If Cynder didn't return his feeling then Py would be there for her.

**_Village_**

Spyro walked back to the center to see all the dragons their waiting for something. There wasn't many of them their at all. He counted 52 at most. All ages were there but most of them were around his age. He thought to ask under about it later along with his other billion questions. W_hy were they so secretive?_

He was removed from his thoughts when he heard the sound of cheering and a loud "Woo hoo!". The dragons were all turned in the same direction and cheered back. Running through the village towards them was Asnook, Cynder and the crowd of dragons with deer and rabbits in their mouths and on their backs. They came to the center and dropped all the food in a pile. The 52 dragons instantly run to the pile and grabbed anything they could get.

It was savage. Spyro just watch in shock and disgusted as green and brown dragons tore the raw bloody meat apart. His eyes moved to two dragons playing tug of war with a rabbit. The one pulled harder and it got away with the bottom half. Guts and bones from the animal fell on the fall and was picked up by another dragon.

He was going to be sick. He stuck his tongue out and looked away from the scene. Moments later, he turned back to see dragons sitting down with their half from the pile which was now gone. The dragons devoured at the meat in front of them, their maws now red from the blood. He was feeling a lot worse. He threw up slightly in his mouth but refused anymore. He slowly swallowed it and cringed.

"You okay?" he looked up to see Cynder with half a deer leg next to her. She smiled and sat next to him.

"Its alright, i threw up the first time too" she reached down and pulled a piece off. She still had some sanity to eat nicely then to shred it.

She took off another piece and pushed it to him.

"Have some", he said running her fork tongue over her thin fangs. He looked down at the leg and cringed. Raw with bones and blood.

"I can't eat this" he heard the sound of laughter.

"What's wrong Princesses? Don't have your poison taster?"said one of the dragons. Most of the dragons laughed at the joke while Spyro and Cynder stayed quiet.

"You're a fire dragon...cook it" Cynder said after growling at the laughing dragons.

He nodded and did just that. After continuing to eat, he realized that everyone and finished but looking like they wanted more. Then he stared more. All of then looked highly under weight with ribs and bones sticking out. Their wings looked unused as well and there tail blades. He turned to Cynder who was staring into space.

"You want the rest of it," he asked knowing she only had two bits.

"Nah, you eat it. I'll eat next time" he nodded then asked, " When will that be?"

"Tomorrow if we are lucky, if not in about 3 to 5 days," she explained.

Before he could comment. A loud rattling noise was heard. All dragon's eyes turned to Boa who was shaking her rattle. Py stropped her and thanked her.

"After a successful hunt and the arrival of a hero, i think its time to have another festival" at the last world the dragons went nuts. Cheering and rattling filled the air. He turned to Cynder who had a massive smile on her face.

"Festival?" he asked.

"Yeah, we light the fire, make some music, dance and sing, dragons perform their talent. Its fun" She smiled and put her wing around Spyro to convince him.

"Okay. I'm interested", he said and she laughed.

"Good," he smiled.

When night fell hit the forest was silent. but he dragons of the tribe weren't. Spyro walked to the centre to see some dragons in a corner setting up what looked like drums and other instruments. Others were setting up lanterns. He similed at how cheerful and happy it was staring to look. It was like a festival in Warfang but a lot closer to nature. Not to mention the dragons wanted to be there and weren't stuck up. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the tan dragon with the rattle tail from the eating.

She had different coloured paint on her face, shoulders, back legs and tail. Its form was tribal patterns and shapes.

"Hi i believe we haven't met. My name is Boa" she smiled.

"Spyro, nice to meet you" he said back.

"Ah Boa" a voice said.

Turning to see Cynder, he smiled and looked over her. she also had paint on.

"What's with the paint? ",he asked.

"Tradition," Cynder spoke back.

Before anyone could speak again. The sound of drums was in the air. Dragons came out of their huts and forest to the centre and waited eagerly for it to start. Py walked out and to the sticks in the middle. He sucked in a breath and let out the impossible. Poison fire. Green fire. It hit the sticks and burned them like any normal fire.

"Let the festival begin!"

It was amazing how this 3 words hyped up the dragons. The music started playing again. It went at a steady beat. The dragons instantly went around the fire and stared dancing. Spyro noticed the dancing was perfectly in time with the beat, twisting and turning on the grass circling the fire. When the drums were hit, the dragons stomped their feet on the ground.

After stomping their feet, they let out a "hey!" and continued to dance. The dragons that weren't dancing were off to the side watching like Spyro and Cynder. He turned to her to see a smile across her face. She swayed her head side to side with the music.

"That was amazing what Py did. I never knew it was possible" he said

"I know, especially since he's only half poison dragon" he gave her a confused look

"Really?" '_That would explain why he looked less like a snake, _he thought until Cynder spoke again.

"Yeah, his mother was a poison dragon and his father was a normal dragon. But he never knew his father or mother. The older dragons say she went to a poison clan that died out years ago," she explained

"Why? " he asked

"I'll explain later" she said

He nodded and looked back to the dancing dragons. Cynder beside him got up and said , "Lets dance"

"I don't think so" he shook is head.

"Don't be an ass. Come" she demanded.

"I'm fine" he said

"Party pooper" she said and Spyro rolled his eyes.

She turned back to the dancers and started dancing like them. Twisting, turning, circling the fire, stomping to the beat of the drum. The dancing stopped after a few minutes. They stopped around the fire and moved to the side to leave the centre empty.

"Whose going to start us off?" a random dragon called out.

"Start what off?" Spyro whispered to Cynder

"Talents, it's a thing for show-offs" she whispered back.

There was silence until Cynder whispered to Spyro," Watch this"

"Boa!"

Everyone turned to the tan dragoness and started chanting," Boa! Boa! Boa!"

She shyly shook her head until the chanting got louder so she sighed and walked to the center. The drums started again steady thump-thump-thump-pause. She circled around the green fire hissing. Her fork tongue sticking out her mouth. Her tail rattled along the ground to add effect. Spyro had no idea what was about to happen.

She stopped circling and sat down. Her body swayed side to side. Letting out a final hissing sound, she released a green fog around her body, Her body was completely covered in it. There was silence. No drums or hissing. When the fog cleared, the crowd gasped. In Boa's place was a large tan rattlesnake hissing, showing its long fangs and shaking its rattle. The crowd cheered. _She turned herself into a snake !?_

"Sweet Ancestors " he breathed out.

Cynder let out a laugh at this.

The snake did the same as Boa did. Circling, hissing, then the fog, then back to Boa. After others performed more talents of the poison weapon. Some made green fire while others danced and added the element. Poison was truly a misunderstood element. He smiled. This was truly amazing.

"Come with me" a voice drove him away from his thoughts. He turned to Cynder who was smiling at him.

"Where?" he asked

"Waterfall, east side" she smiled and said quickly.

She went running. He looked back to the dragon who started dancing again. He sighed and followed her. He ran past the spot where Py was looking for traps. They continued running east until they hit the mountains. It came to a waterfall.

It was beautiful. The gentle noise of the sparkling water filled the air. It was a small one with a small pool at the bottom. Some rocks were sticking up. Cynder jumped from rock to rock until she was facing the water flowing down the mountain.

"Come on" she jumped into the waterfall and disappeared

"Cynder?"

He jumped on the rocks like she did and came to the waterfall. He stuck his head through to see tunnels on the other side. He put the rest of his body through and looked to Cynder who was starting to walk down the tunnels.

He ran next to her and panted, "What are we doing here?"

"I'm giving you answers"

The tunnels were large enough for both of them. The only light was from the Moons at the entrance. The tunnels had other connected to them but Cynder moved forward.

They came to a circler room that had a high celling. She stopped in the middle and looked at the walls. Spyro looked where she was looking and saw it. Dull painting. Very dull and worn out cave painting. He had to walk close to the wall to make them out. It was poison dragons. He looked around and saw other dragons. It was a story. He turned to her to ask but saw she was on the other side looking at a painting. He walked next to her to look at she was looking at.

It was 2 dragons. The one to the left was a poison dragon. She was resting her head on the black dragon's shoulder next to her, his black wing around her. He looked back to Cynder with a questionable gaze.

"Who is she?" he asked.

She looked to him with a smile on her face.

"My Mother".


	10. CHAPTER COMING SOON

I am aware it has been forever since I released a chapter but I'm going to release a new one soon. First I'm going to edit the rest of the chapters and then the new one will come out... here's a tiny sneak peek..

"That's your mother?" Spyro asked looking at the picture again.

"Yeah, that's her," Cynder smiled.

"I...I still don't understand," he said looking back at her.

Cynder sighed and said, "Its a long story...but i will tell you"

she took in a breath and started, "At first, Malefor didn't use the apes as minions...he used poison dragons"


End file.
